Unexpected Visit
by Rainbowbutterfly16
Summary: Few months later the defeat of Abe-no-seimei, gods from other country visit Kyoto and meet Keikains. They asked help from them but also needed Nura Gumi's help as well. How this outcome can change Yura and Rikuo's relationship. Rikuox Yura pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: Okay I explain, one of my blog's neighborhood wrote fanfic about Rikuo(day&night)xYura Keikan and she told me to write one fanfic about it. So, I decided to delete the previous fanfic (again!) or I could just leave it. The reason why I'm doing this because when I tried to edit my outline and this fanfic I tried to write are crashed each other in my thoughts. Their ideas were mixing up so I decided to give this shot. Oh, and believe me I really really won't delete this story. If I did that, neighborhood would kill me (She's scary when she is serious). Anyway, good for Rikuo Nura x Yura Keikan's fan! However, I would still pair my OC with one of Nuramago characters (I mean seriously they are hot). The fanfic might contain stubbornness of my ideas (flow) to make good ending so bear with me please.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat)

* * *

><p>Ch.1 The Foreigners<p>

"What do you mean that we are going to have guests from other country?" Yura asked to elders of Keikan household. It has been few months later that after Nura Gumi and Keikain onmyoji abled to defeat Abe-no-seimei. Kyoto was still constructing the area because of destruction caused by seimei.

13th Hidemoto, who was Shikikami (more specific that he is part of Hagun) of Yura, was smiling beside her. "Ah, I think I know who they are referring to~"

"If you know something, then tell me! Also, why does Ryujin-nii san accompanying with me?" Yura yelled to Hidemoto in annoyed tone.

Hidemoto sighed but he regained his grin. "Well, they are onmyojis like us but in different way. Actually, they are gods of four symbols of their country." While Hidemoto chirped, the angry vein popped from Yura's head. She kind of got who were coming but why she and her older brother need to greet them?

"They asked guide from us. Since they are not familiar in this place also they want to get in good term with us." One of elders explained to Yura and Hidemoto. Ryujin clicked his tough, disbelieving that he ended up this situation.

"Good term? They got some nerve to ask to guide us." Ryujin mumbled under his breath and Yura's sweat dropped behind her head. She hoped that her demonic brother would be not rude to them.

_I hope Ryujin-nii san would not make mock at them. It could become rude of us…_ Yura sighed inside of her head. "Anyway, what are their names?" Yura asked, decided to do the job and prevented her brother to be rude in front of them.

"Kiniji Mochizuki and Kyouji Mochizuki."

When Yura heard those names, she tilted her head in confusion. They didn't sound like they came from other country instead they are Japanese names.

"They don't sound like they came from other country. Are you sure they are not Japanese?" Then, she heard snorted sound and it was Ryuji who made that. "I don't know their reason but they gave us those names."

"What…? You knew about that?" Yura was in little bit of shocked because he sounded like he knew it before she did.

"Of course I knew. I didn't say I didn't know them before you hear this." Ryuji smirked to her as Yura frowned to him. _That jerk…_

* * *

><p>[What a nice country. It has its own unique culture. Don't you think so, big sis?] A young man, who was standing with his older sister, asked as he was enjoying the view of Kyoto.<p>

The young man had black short (but long enough touch his shoulder) pointy cut hair and he wear dark green colored beret. He has blue greenish colored, that almost like tree, eyes. He dressed white t-shirt, orange colored pant that passed half of calves, and black sendals.

[That's true. But I like my country more you know. The food they selling here are not same as they sell in our country. Even they followed the recipe, it can't match original taste, I guess.] A young woman, who was agreeing with her younger brother, thought about the food since it was almost lunch.

The young woman had long white hair that hid inside of another white colored beret, made hair look shorter. She has red colored, that almost like fire, eyes. She dressed pink dress, beige skirt (they are not onepiece), and grey cardigan with black shoes.

[So, do you like Japan or not?] The young man frowned.

[I like it. Anyway, back to the subject.] The young woman gave fast reply to that side question and tried to focus on main objection.

[You gotta call me Nuna(A/N: same as nii-san but only male used to his older sister; Korean), got it Kyunghwan?] _Apparently, it was not important subject._ Kyunghwan raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

[Hey, I called you Nuna(big sis) before.] Kyunghwan pointed the error in his sister's sentence. However, that kind of point made her to irritate.

[Well, you called me by name few times in air plane. I just pointed that out.] She hissed under her breath.

Kyunghwan decided to stop this. He wanted to continue but if they did, then they would make ruckus in middle of street of Kyoto. They were waiting for someone to pick them up. These two were cramped in the air plane. It was not longer than 3hours but still it was small!

[Nuna, do you know about these Keikains who supposed to pick us?] The young man asked and his sister then was in her thoughts as he asked. [We just stay here until someone come to us. Anyway, let's behave.] She waved her hands in tiredness. She continued. [Just look for someone who emits strong spirit power. That might be help.]

* * *

><p>Yura and Ryuji arrived to the meeting spot. There were too many people and Yura was in confused. How can she suppose know who came from other country?<p>

"Oh, great. Now what? We can't just ask these people one by one." She mumbled while scratched back of her head. Ryuji's composure didn't change much and he just walked away. "Wah? Hey, nii-san!" Yura surprised that Ryuji just went like that. She did manage to catch him though.

"Why did you go like that? Do you know who they looked like?" Yura asked in small hope Ryuji would know.

"No. Of course I don't know how they would look like. This is my first time as you." Well, it looked like Yura's hope vanished like the mist that lifted in one instant. When Yura's face fell, just then she felt two great energies came from across of her. She lifted her head and searched for those sources. And then, her eyes were locked on the certain two people who looked so tired. She drifted her gaze to Ryuji and he also fixed his gaze at them too.

"Looks like there they are. Excuse me!" Yura shouted at them to draw their attention to them. They flinched at shouting and gave their gazes to Yura and Ryuji. Yura dashed to them and approached to young woman with white hair and wore beret.

"Are you guys Kiniji Mochizuki and Kyouji Mochizuki?"

The young woman stared to Yura then drifted to Ryuji and looked back at Yura again. "Yes, I'm Kiniji Mochizuki and this boy next to me is my brother, Kyouji Mochizuki." Despite Kinihi came from other country, she said fluently in Japanese.

"I'm bit smart on the knowledge so I mastered the language of this country. My brother also can speak well too. Not that he mastered but got 'help' from me." Kiniji explained when she saw Yura's awed expression.

Kyunghwan, who now called as 'Kyouji' gave grumbled and gave angry look to his sister. Kiniji ignored that look while she now noticed Ryuji beside Yura. "Hello, and you are?"

"Ryuji Keikain. And this girl who now wonders in her thought is my younger sister, Yura Keikain." Ryuji introuduced themselves and a certain description made Yura to snap.

"Hey!"

"Heh~ you are being mean to younger sister, aren't you? But, I can see that you care your sister." Kiniji beamed her smile as giving her comment. Ryuji's eyebrows twitched a little bit but no one noticed that.

Kyouji was looking around the area and Yura wondered why he would try to look around more. Kiniji also noticed her brother's action and made confused face.

"Excuse me; I thought you guys would bring Rikuo Nura, the third head of Nura Gumi." She asked.

"Huh? Why would you need those them? They are yokais." Ryuji narrowed his eyes and stared into Kiniji's eyes like he was about to pierce them. Kiniji flinched at that stares but regained her composure by averting her eyes to Yura.

"Well, we heard that Nura Gumi and Keikains joined their forces to defeat that seimei guy. It was hard battle but you guys managed to win." Kyouji explained in excited face and a sweat formed on Yura's face.

"And how did you know that?"

"Oh, Japan is right next to our country and it's one of my specialties to gather the information." Kiniji said proudly about this as she continued Kyouji's explanations.

"Anyway, we need you guys and Nura Gumi's help if the thing get out our hands which is we don't really want that happen." Kiniji's expression got darken as she imagined what would that happen. Kyouji also shook his head aside hardly to forget that imagination.

_Nura-kun…_ Only Yura was in her deep thougts. It's been long time to visit Tokyo now and she wanted to see her friends. However, there was one person who would like see most from her friends. Rikuo Nura.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, and the ch.1 ended. My neighborhood said I did great start. Now, the next chapter is going to be hard because I need to put Yura's thoughts about Rikuo and I'm not confident to how to put. Well, I will pull it somehow. Thank you for the reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: Well, I tried to pull it out and came up with this. I hope I didn't do poorly the development.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat)

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Go Back to Ukiyoe Town<p>

Yura signed as she drifted her gaze at the scene that passed as the train moved. Despite her distressed mood, the weather seemed so nice today. Here was what happened after Yura and Ryuuji met two gods from other country, Korea. They said they were on mission something and they won't tell more to Keikains until they met Rikuo Nura. So, elders of Keikains decided to let them do whatever they wanted for now. Moreover, Yura and Ryuuji again, assigned to company with them. The decision was made by based on Yura was close to Rikuo.

Of course, Yura shouted and yelled in snap because she didn't want to admit that they are close….yet. Kiniji grinned as she checked Yura's reaction from that. Ryuuji saw Kiniji's grin as well and thought why that foreigner would smile while she was watching his sister's reaction. He decided to set his eye on Kiniji.

Thanks to the previous Yura's flashback, now her mood fell down more. She sighed heavily that even sigh was enough to make hole one the ground.

'Just what mission they are talking about anyway…?' Yura frowned and this time she looked at Mochizuki (even though it isn't their real name) siblings. They were astonished by view from the train's windows. They looked so light-hearted or not serious even.

Also, they were talking in Korean so Yura and Ryuuji didn't understand their conversations.

Yura decided to shut her eyes for hours until they reach to Tokyo. As she closed her eyes, she wondered about herself in her dream. Yura didn't hate Rikuo at first when she came to Ukiyoe town. He was her one of her classmates as well as other Kiyo Investigatoin Squad members who were her classmates too. Then, by a twisted of fate she was saved by yokai and she was onmyoji! Onmyoji was saved by yokai and that was absurd! They were natural enemy and Yura was learned that yokais are black and humans are white. It was so confuse to her. However, the more time pass; this certain yokai saved her many times despite that she didn't like it.

Later on, she found out unintentionally that yokai was Rikuo. Thanks to Ryuuji, Rikuo's cover was blown front of Yura. She was confused at first but there was a fact that she still believed in it. _Nura-kun is kind. If it's Nura-kun, then everything makes sense. And I…._

"…ra-ch.."

'_huh…?'_ Yura twitched when she heard unfamiliar voice while she was thinking about Rikuo in night form.

"Yura-chan~. We are here already, wakey-wakey!" Yura snapped her eyes open and her vision immediately met a smiled face of Kiniji was making.

'_What the…!'_

"Rise and shine, Yura hime-chan(A/N: hime means 'princess'; Japanese)! The boys already packed their stuffs and left the train. Boy! Your brother didn't bother to wake you up, huh?" Kiniji enjoyed Yura's stunned expression as she was explaining the situation to her. However, more importantly that something was bothering Yura.

"Excuse me, who gave permission to speak my first name?" Yura gave angry look to Kiniji who was humming while picking up their staff, ready for left the train.

Kiniji flicked her eyes in innocence way that she didn't quite catch Yura's question. "Hmmm..? I can't call you your first name? Why not?" She tilted her head aside in cute way with confused look that Yura flinched to see that. _How young woman like her make that cute act!_

"Well, you and I are not close so that's why."

"Oww! But, you and your brother share same last name! So, that would confuse you guys when we call you by last name. Same goes for us too! Also, your brother was irritated at my reasoning first but he accepted it in the end." Kiniji grinned in innocence way that a kid won in the first place in the game. Yura sighed as she was stepping out from train with Kiniji. Yura wanted to argue why Kiniji would call her 'hime-chan' few minutes ago. However, she didn't have a chance to ask because they already caught up with Kyouji and Ryuuji.

The boys were in silence until they saw girls were here finally. They didn't have anything to say each other except during the trip in the train, Kiniji said many things to Ryuuji and he heard them like non-stop.

"I brought Yura-chan. Geez, Ryuuji-kun! You should pay more attention to your sister!" Kiniji pouted her mouth and gave some lecture to Ryuuji. Ryuuji's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and turned his back from her. Kyouji shook his head side and sighed for his sister would be this annoyance or rather something else.

"Then, big sis. You should give me more attention to me." Kyouji mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, let's go and meet this famous yokai!" Kiniji beamed her cheerful smile to everyone. Now, they were almost give up her cheerful carefree words and walked along with her. Of course, Yura was the one leading the way since she knew where Nura Gumi's main house was.

* * *

><p>In Nura Gumi's main house. Many yokais were gathering in the big room where the gerenal meetings were holding. After Abe-no-Seimei incident, some yokais were not daring to Nura Gumi and the Tokyo was under control of them. However, recently there was weird reports were coming in. In the certain areas, most of yokais were in rampage that they were attacking humans randomly.<p>

"We sent others to halt the ambush, Rikuo-sama. However, the attacks are increase as well." Kurotabou said his report to Rikuo who was in his night form and sitting where supreme commander sit. Rikuo's father, Nurarihyon was also sitting next to Rikuo. He inhaled smoke from his pipe and grumbled in irritation. This had never happened before.

"Rikuo-sama, there is more. Our yokais we sent for stop the attack early, now they are attacking randomly who came to their side." Kubinashi spoke more of report and other generals' faces became dark as the report was getting worse.

"Of course, we have retreat ours and the yokais who were residents in that area. However, some wondered yokais are still attacking humans." Aotabo also continued the situation. It looked like this was abnormal situation that Rikuo faced right now.

How the yokais were attacking randomly and even his subordinates are attacking when they stayed in that area too long? _Somethins was not right there…_

Then Kejorou opened the slide door and she was standing near the door. Because of serious atmosphere she was almost forgotten why she opened the door. Rikuo turned his attention to Kejorou and asked.

"Kejorou, what's wrong? Did something happen?" With Rikuo's question, Kejorou was able to come back to reality and stated her reason.

"Rikuo-sama. Yura-san and Ryuuji-san are standing in front of house. Also, there are unfamiliar two people beside them as well. Should I bring them here?"

'_Yura…is here?'_

Rikuo almost jolted hear that Yura was here. What business made her to come here all of sudden? Other yokais were checking out their leader, and made faces like they knew what was going on their leader's head.

"So, onmyouji girl make the first move, huh?" Aotabo said while trying to hold his laugh.

"I thought commander would make the move first you know." Kurotabou also said in his agreeable tone.

All the yokais were agreeing even Nurarihyon were smirking his mischievous laugh to his grandson. Also, he said that "It's shame that my grandson didn't get my manly charisma and wooing skills."

Rikuo heard all this conversation so he gave serious glare to his subordinates to shut their mouths. And he continued his attention to Yura's arrival.

"I will go greet them and don't let that unfamiliar guest wonder in the house."

While Rikuo was giving his order to Kejorou, Nurarihyon used his fear and sleep out from the command room. He wanted to make sure something and tried out his prank on this unfamiliar guest to greet them.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This house is huge too." Kiniji sparked her eyes in admiration look on Nura Gumi's main house. Kyouji was looking the house in awe. They looked like newbie tourists in Japan. Yura massaged her temples to trying to calm her down.<p>

"So, Yura-chan~. What is your relationship between this Rikuo-kun?" Kiniji suddenly came beside Yura's side but not enough to violate her private space. However, it still caught Yura's surprise.

"Wha…What…do..you mean by that?" Yura stammered and tried not to her face would blush. Alas, Kiniji already saw that.

"Heh~ but I can see that you like Rikuo-kun back then when we was still in Kyoto for coming here. I didn't see him yet but since Yura-chan like…or love him I bet he would be great match with you." Kiniji chirped in her happy tone and her opinion made Yura's face more blushed.

At the same time, Kyouji rolled his eyes for his sister's butt in other people in business; suddenly he sensed unfamiliar presence near them. He drew out the sword from out of nowhere and slashed the middle of the air. In the gap of air, a small yokai was in there, shocked to see his fear broke easily.

"Who are you?" Kyouji pointed his sword to this small yokai's under neck. Also, Kiniji pulled the guns from out of nowhere and pointed her guns to that yokai as well.

Yura was surprised to see this yokai and the gods' reactions. "Ehh! Ojii-chan? And hey! You guys can't point your weapons to jii-chan!" Kiniji and Kyouji were startled to Yura's comment but they regained their composure.

"What do you mean by that, Yura-chan?" Kyouji asked still pointed his sword to Nurarihyon. Then, Nurarihyon chuckled. "I see. Even the generation changed the situation would be still be same." Now, Kiniji and Kyouji were more confused in Nurarihyon's chuckle.

"What are you doing here, oyaji! And who are you guys?" Thanks to that shouting, Kyouji withdrew his sword and made disappeared in air. Kiniji did same way and looked at the source of shouting. A yokai who had white-black long hair and wore traditional black kimono was standing in front of other yokais. This yokai narrowed his crimson eyes to unfamiliar figures beside Yura and Ryuuji.

"Nura-kun!" Yura spoke to try to fix this misunderstanding before anything goes wrong. Rikuo flinched to hear Yura's voice and drifted his gaze to Yura.

"Yura…?"

"Oh, so this yokai is Rikuo Nura. The famous third commander of Nura Gumi." Kiniji said as she grinned. "Then this yokai is Nurarihyon, huh?" Kyouji sighed as he was helping Nurarihyon to stand up. Kiniji stepped forward from her spot and approached to Rikuo. "Nice to meet you, Rikuo-kun. I'm Kiniji Mochizuki and the young man behind me is my younger brother, Kyouji Mochizuki. We came from other country to carry out our mission in Japan."

Nurarihyon grinned as he heard Kiniji's business with Nura Gumi. "So, you guys came to us for the help." Kiniji nodded and asked something to Nurarihyon this time. "Sir, you sounded like you knew us. Or rather, you knew our previous generations, aren't you sir?" Now, that question caught everyone's attention to Nurarihyon. He scoffed but his grin didn't leave his face. "Yes, I knew them but let's talk about your mission. What bring you guys here this time?"

Kiniji closed her eyes while still smiling. Then she opened the eyes and looked around yokais. "We came here for the certain sword and that sword is the one causing the problem in your territory." Everyone dropped their jaws in shocked look. It was the sword that caused the problem? And how did she know they had problem?

Meanwhile, Rikuo still was looking at Yura in griefless. His cool composure didn't show any sigh of his frustration however, his mind was in occupied with something else.

'_So she called me Nura-kun even after we have been through, huh…'_

Rikuo tried not to that thought get in his head more than it did last time. He tried.

* * *

><p>AN: Ughh! The development is the one I like but it's challenge to do it! I hope I do more better at next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: I'm trying to focus on the flow of story and dialog right now. Hope I don't writing any wrong or awkward dialog. Ha…ha…I envy you writers who can write so better. I wish I could get part of brain of yours too. Okay, time for move the spot light!

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat)

* * *

><p>Ch.3 The Seven-Branched Sword<p>

Everyone, including Yura and Ryuuji Keikains and two gods from other country, was in the main room where the meeting was held. Kiniji stepped forward to middle of the room since she still needed to explain the 'sword.' When Rikuo gave the sign to carry on Kiniji bowed a bit and continued her words from where she stopped.

"Thank you for coming. Anyway, back to the subject. The sword what I'm talking about is called 'seven-branched sword' that is currently in Tokyo."

Yura interfered Kiniji's word despite she knew she was being rude. "Isn't it that sword currently in Isonokami Shrine in Nara Prefecture of Japan? And that sword is one of national treasure of Japan."

Kiniji and Kyouji scoffed at that statement and Kiniji still keep explain as answering Yura's question. "Yes, you're right about that Yura-chan. However, that one is not real thing. Back then when our country decided to bestow the sword to Japan, they knew that sword was not something ordinary human would wield. So, our country people spilt the sword into 7 pieces and scattered around Tokyo for its good will." Then, Kiniji moved her spot and gave her gaze to Kyouji to do something. He sighed and pulled something from his poket.

It was a letter. Kyouji handed over that letter to Kiniji and went back to his seat.

"So, Yura-chan. Do you know why we come here after all those years right?" Kiniji waved the letter in her hand and gave question to Yura. Yura was kind of flinched that she pointed out. However, she gave her thinking without loose her cool.

"Probably, something happened to pieces of sword and you guys are here to do something?"

"Close one! This letter is the mission description that our superior gave to four symbols including other two gods who are impossible to come here for moment. It said we need to retrieve those pieces and put them together."

"And we need you guys' help." Kyouji continued Kiniji's explanation of mission after Yura's answer. However, Ryuuji didn't understand why they would need their help. "And you need this huge help because?"

"Right now, the pieces are emitting its uncontrolled spirit energy and causing all yokais to nuts and crazy. And there is a certain group who is trying to get those pieces and we can't let that happen. The completed sword can control time and space, and it can grant any wishes to its master."

Kiniji winced as she was about to give example. Probably, they won't want to think about it. "If that Abe-no-Seimei you guys defeated got his hand on that sword, you guys would be dead right now." Then, every yokai snapped on Kiniji's example and argued to her _how she dare say something like that_. Kiniji shrugged her shoulders, showing she really didn't want to upset these yokais. Then a certain person came to Kiniji's side.

"Then, it's good thing he didn't get it right? She just made example so don't just go spit out your anger to her." It was Ryuuji Keikain who defended Kiniji. Yura and Kyouji were kind of surprised to see that. Especially, Yura was the one who didn't expect her brother would defend on Kiniji. She thought Ryuuji didn't like her.

When Ryuuji came back to his seat, Yura approached to Ryuuji and asked question. "Ryuuji-nii san. Why would you defend Kiniji-san?" Ryuuji glared to Yura for asking such unnecessary question. "I just stop those yokais to do anything stupid thing in front of onmyoujis. I didn't help her." He hissed under his breath. Yura confirmed her thought that her brother is still 'devil brother' she knew.

Or maybe Yura thought that way because she didn't catch Ryuuji's gaze to Kiniji. Although, he was looking her in annoyance but something else was in his eyes.

"So, who is this group that trying to get?" Rikuo asked to Kiniji who was rumpling her stuff from the bag. Kiniji smiled as pull out something. It was old looking scroll.

"I didn't get much information but they don't look human anymore. Also, they are using weird abilities to fight back. But let's worry about them when we encounter them." Then, Kiniji rolled the scroll to the air and the scroll hanged on middle of air. Small yokais were let out shocked gasp to see this.

"This is map that handed down to our generations. See these marks?" She pointed to the map and the marks showed up. Kubinashi studied the map and realized something from the map. "Hey! These marks are pointing the sites that all yokais are going rampage." Yuki-Onna, Tsurara made her mouth in 'o' shape. "So, they are connected in the end."

Kiniji called back the scroll to her hand and rolled back into its original. "The enemies don't know this fact. I bet they will follow us when we make first move. Then, it's our chance to strike them."

Everyone looked at Rikuo this time because Rikuo was the one who had decision in this situation. Rikuo sighed and spoke to deliver his order to everyone. Since, those pieces were making trouble in his territory. He had no choice but follow their plan for now.

"We will go to the first site that they pointed. Be ready." Rikuo said coolly to order that every yokais roared in excitement. It had been a while that they go with their master after Abe-no-Seimei's fight.

Yura rolled her eyes as watching sight of this. She would never understand yokais. However there was a certain yokai that she always understands. When Yura's eyes met Rikuo's eyes when she was thinking that statement, she flushed very hard and coughed her fake cough as averting Rikuo's gaze. When Kiniji saw this as she was returning her seat, she asked.

"Yura-chan, are you alright? Your face is red. Did you catch a cold or something?" She asked to Yura in her soothing voice. Yura shook her head hard and stood up quickly. "I…I need some air!"

Then, Yura dashed out from the meeting room and ran to somewhere else. Kiniji sighed while Yura was already gone from her sight. "It's very hard. Being in love…" "Huh…?" Kyouji tilted his head when he heard his sister's whisper.

"You probably don't know love, stupid brother." Kiniji took her belongings and walked out from the room.

"Wha…! You know what? You are worse than that Ryuuji-kun!" Kyouji snapped and followed his sister behind and yelled at her in rage.

* * *

><p>Yura took the fresh air of night air as she walked along in veranda, hoping the fresh air would help her to distract her embarrassment.<p>

_Just what is wrong with me…?_

Then, she felt a chilly breeze from her side and then a familiar presence or fear was next behind her. Yura was afraid to turn her face and check that person or it was not person at all since…

"Yo, long time no see." Yep, it was Rikuo who was sitting on the edge of the veranda, he smirked his mischievous smile. Yura frowned as she looked at Rikuo's face so she won't blush again.

"I thought you would busy with the preparation." Yura said and was still trying to wrap her mind hard.

Rikuo shrugged his shoulders. "That white human asked me to go and look for you. And here, I find you in gloomy face." Rikuo grinned as he teased Yura. The vein popped on Yura's head and she tried to hit him. However, she missed it.

"Jerk…" Yura mumbled as she tried to walk away from him. Then, a firm grip caught her wrist and she found herself pinned against the wall with Rikuo's hands locked around her wrists. Yura was shocked and felt dizzy in this situation. Their faces were not far away, it was one centimeter or even less.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Rikuo asked with the serious tone was in it. The frustration and sadness were clear in his crimson red eyes.

"Let go of me…Nura-kun." Yura pleaded and tried to not look Rikuo's eyes. She was afraid of something. Rikuo's eyebrows twitched when he heard 'Nura-kun' from Yura's lips.

"Why… why do you still call me that?" Because of Rikuo's sadden voice, Yura startled.

"Nu…Rikuo-kun…"

Something was different about him. His face that gleamed under moonlight that was almost heartbreaking. It was like he was about disappearing from her sight. Despite it was his nature.

Yura brushed Rikuo's face carefully and held his cheeks. Then, she brought slowly him down for something… That old Yura Keikain would never attempt to do.

However, someone interfere her attempt.

"Hey, my sister said we are about…oh…" It was Kyouji. Kyouji stammered and didn't know how to say this. "Sorry, I didn't know it." Then, he banished the scene really fast. Only a small gust was left that showed that Kyouji was there.

Then, only silence remained. Yura's face really became red that resembled well-grown apple. Rikuo frowned as the mood was ruined for now. He will remember this but more importantly, he need to take more from her. He was in yokai form now and its nature to be rude.

Rikuo gently put his forehead to Yura's forehead. He smirked to his usual laugh.

"Well, I didn't get **that** from you this time, but I will take it later."

He placed his lips on her forehead and pulled his body from her. Rikuo walked along the hallway and waved his hand to fare-well to her for now. Yura was still in dizzy state but she regained her composure by saying out loud.

"You are such a jerk! Rikuo-kun!" Well, she didn't call him by his last name. Rikuo grinned as he heard Yura's shouting with his first name in it.

Meanwhile, Kiniji was having a short tea time with Nurarihyon and notiched the shouting. She didn't get surprise but was curious.

"Hmmm… I wonder if the things didn't go well between them. Poor, Yura hime-chan." Kiniji sighed as sipped her tea. Then, she placed her tea cup on the short-legged table.

"Then I will take my leave, Nurarihyon-sama. I and my brother will do our best to protect them because it was us to ask them help."

"Ah, thank you about that." Nurarihyon took a long smoke from his pipe and let out slowly, enjoyed the company with Kiniji and reply from her.

Kiniji stood up from her seat and approached to the door. Then, she stopped before opening the door. "I don't know what you did with our previous generations and I don't have intention to dig about it." Kiniji turned her head to see Nurarihyon's face and smiled a bit. "Since, you don't have any intention to talk about it to us.

Kiniji left Nurarihyon's room without looking back again. Nurarihyon huffed a breath as he saw the god left the place. However, he did enjoy the company with short tea time.

"Just like back then, only the person changed huh? Youhime…"

* * *

><p>At the certain area in Ukiyoe town, Rikuo lead his Hyakki Yako, parade of 100 demons, to this area where Kiniji pointed as their first move. While they were coming to this spot, they encountered many strayed yokais that attacked them whatever these yokai saw them as they were in sight. Of course, Hyakki Yako overpowered those strayed yokais and pushed their ways to their destination.<p>

Before they come here, Kiniji handed over stone like things to Rikuo's Hyakki Yako and warned them.

"Don't lose them. They are like charms that keeping you guys sane while in the piece's spirit field."

"What about you guys?" Kubinashi asked in curiosity. Kiniji and Kyouji exchanged their gazes and Kiniji looked Kubinashi again. "We are fine since our spirit energies are stronger than sword's pieces. Oh, we are still in our human form so it won't affect too."

Ryuuji then looked them in disbelief eyes. They still emitted those spirit energies but they were in human form?

_What are they really?_ Ryuuji clicked his tough in annoyance however; he didn't turn his eyes from Kiniji. _There was something wrong about her._

"Hey, Ryuuji-nii san let's go. Kiniji-san said she found the entrance." Yura's voice made Ryuuji to snap him out from his thoughts. "Nii-san, what's wrong?" Yura asked.

Ryuuji looked at his little sister and smacked Yura's head. "Hey, what's that for?"

"You were too close." He grumbled and walked to spot where Yura just mentioned.

Yura smoothed her head with her hands and narrowed her eyes as she looked where Ryuuji walked. "Why all men I met so far are jerks?"

On the empty ground, Kiniji stood there and Rikuo, Ryuuji, Yura and Kyouji were behind her. Others were busy to dealt with strayed yokais that still influenced by sword's piece.

"Well, let's get this over with so we can go next one."

Kiniji smiled in enjoyment and sliced her finger with dagger that borrowed from Kurotabou. The blood spilt on the ground but the blood moved freely like living being. It was drawing something. Yura held her breath as she tried to not break Kiniji's concentration.

[I, Jujak, the protector of south, governor of fire, am asking directly to you. Carry out my presence to you and open the path before me. I have come to bring you together.]

At the matter of sec, the fire pillar coming directly under Kiniji's feet and swallowed her inside. The heat was overwhelming Yura tried to cover her from the heat. Rikuo launched himself and carried her bridal style in his arms. Ryuuji called out his Shikikami and made it to barrier. Kyouji looked calmly at it like he didn't matter if the fire already killed his sister.

[Man, this is pain to show our power to submit the sword.] Kyouji scratched back of his head.

In the blink of eye the fire pillar disappeared. The spot where Kiniji was standing now someone was there. She had long hair that color was deep orange from the top of head and changed to red color as it flows down with two golden rods –like hair pin piercing back of her hair side by side. The eyes color was still same like Kiniji had. She wore remodeling hanbok dress in red and white color. The clothes were different than traditional clothes because the skirt was shorter than its original and the front was exposed that anyone could see her collar bones. Finally, everyone could see that red colored wings from her back.

"Gah! I just tried to show the portion of my power but I overdid it." Kiniji frowned as she winced to see the mess she made. Everyone's sweats dropped like rain back of their heads.

"Oh, well. I did get it!" She made victory sigh to everyone and waved the rusted iron piece in her hand. "Now, the yokais that are here will no longer be crazy."

Then, a small lightning struck down and it aimed to Kiniji. She avoided it easily. Everyone got ready to battle stance and looked carefully. Kyouji called out his sword from out of nowhere again. Rikuo drew out his Nenekirimaru and pushed Yura to his behind. Yura and Ryuuji pulled out their Shikikamis and ready for another sudden attack.

Another small lighting got struck this time, again aiming Kiniji. Kyouji yelled. "They are aiming for the piece!" Kiniji almost dodged that one. Rikuo quickly scanned the area where might be the enemy attacking from its safe place. Then in glimpse, he saw the source of lighting that came out to attack Kiniji. Rikuo lauched his body and swung his sword to that source.

At the same time, the lighting hit Kiniji's hand and she accidently let go the piece from her grasp. "Oh, no!" The piece hit several times to the ground and landed in far distance away from her.

Yura saw as the piece was landed, she rushed to grab it for Kiniji. Then, a hood figure appeared from nowhere and grabbed the piece from the ground. Yura quickly called out her shikikami, Rentei. And she pointed her arm to that figure while fusing herself with her shikikami.

"Yomi Okuri Yura Max!" The water cannon blasted its attack as she called out 'the name of technique' and hit directly to hood figure. "Hgh!" The figure let out sharp pain and dropped the piece. Yura jumped and tried to grab that.

"No, Yura-chan! Don't touch it!" Kiniji yelled as she flew to her way to Yura's side. However, Yura grabbed it and a sudden pain struck to Yura's body. "Ahh…?"

"Hurry, drop it! A human can't stand its uncontrolled energy!" Kiniji drew out her twin guns and shot to the figure who tried to grab Yura this time. Rikuo, who already defeated the enemy who used the lighting, was quickly on his way to Yura.

"Yura!"

Before Yura passed out because of sword's energy, she was standing in middle of beautiful garden and saw a woman figure. The woman had a mature and mysterious air around her. She looked gently at Yura despite the veil with golden crown was covering woman's face. Yura could see the gentleness even she couldn't see woman's gazes.

"I have been waiting for someone like you, my dear."

"What…?"

"Yura! Wake up!"

Yura snapped open her eyes when someone called her name loudly. Her eyes met Rikuo's worried face. Everyone was beside her as well but only Rikuo's face was in her vision.

'Huh…he worried?'

She was exhausted to think more and drifted her consciousness to darkness. She was very sleepy. Also, she didn't notice Rikuo was holding her body in his arms, refusing to let it go.

* * *

><p>AN: I was so into when I was writing the scene with Rikuo and Yura and fighting. You guys still wonder what Nurarihyon did past with gods from other countries and what these groups that tried to steal the sword's pieces. And last, but not least the woman who appeared before Yura passed out you guys want to know. Well, please wait next chapters as the story goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: Putting more romance here.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat), also some Ooc-ness.

* * *

><p>Ch.4 Spying?<p>

*Drop…*

The sound of water echoed in Yura's ears. That was weird because she knew she was on the ground before she fainted. _Could it be Ryuuji nii-san's shikikami?_ That she wondered in her thoughts. But she dropped that idea because his shikikami wouldn't lose its shape or make that drop noise something.

*Drop…*

There it was again. Yura tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't move her eyes' muscle even. Then the fear struck to her. It was so dark… Yura wanted to see 'him'. She was so desperate that calling him even her voice won't come.

_Dark…dark…I want to get out! Rikuo-kun, help me!_

At that moment, the gentle touch on Yura's forehead made her body to relax a bit. The tensed body loose up as the soothing voice came.

"_**Shh…It's alright, my dear. Relax, it won't hurt you."**_

It was that voice. The voice that belonged to that 'woman' she saw before she fainted because of pain caused by piece.

"_**Now, you need to go back. He misses you."**_ After woman's voice, Yura's body relaxed more and she could open her eyes.

Her eyes met the familiar ceiling and she turned her head as the sunlight shone brightly to her eyes. "Ugh… Too bright…" Then she quickly closed her eyes as she turned other side of her head. There, Yura found a familiar person lying next to her and this person had chocolate colored hair. It was Rikuo in his day form. Yura almost gasped to see this but quickly covered her mouth to prevent noise that could wake him.

'_Why is he here?'_

Yura noticed something when she covered her mouth. She only covered her mouth with one hand because the other hand was in Rikuo's hand. And Yura blushed slightly that Rikuo grabbed her hand like this.

"Rikuo-kun…"

Yura was surprised by herself since she said his first name. Well, she did once yesterday but it was unintentional act like this one too. Oh…great…she was too pride to admit that she had feeling for him.

"Keikain-san, are you still sleeping?" The voice came from outside of the door. Then, someone opened the door. It was Yuki-Onna, Tsurara Oikawa, holding two set of food as she entered the room.

"Oh good, you are awake. Thank goodness."

Tsurara's voice was quite because she knew her waka was still sleeping next to Yura. She placed the foods she brought next to Yura and placed her hand on Yura's forehead.

"Still feeling dizzy?"

"Umm…No…"

"That's good. Kiniji-san said you are going to wake around this time. She worried so much that she made these foods for you and others."

Yura looked at the sets of food that Tsurara brought as she pointed. There were delicious looking-foods that prepared on to Yura. They were Japanese foods but they were on top quality or something.

"Oikawa-san…Are you sure Nura Gumi didn't call chief or something?" The bead of sweat rolled down from Yura's cheek. Tsurara shook her head.

"Nah, these are made from Kiniji-san. I and Kejoro were sitting back relaxed because she insisted to do prepare foods by herself. Although, Mochizuki-sans were eating different foods than us." Tsurara crossed her arms as she was in deep thoughts. Yura still looked at the foods that prepared, and she thought that Kiniji must have worried so much for her.

"Waka, the foods are here. Wake up, please." Yura came back from her thoughts about Kiniji and looked at Tsurara as she was waking Rikuo. "Wa..Wait, Oikawa-san!"

However, Rikuo began to stir up and opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes to wake fully from the slumbers. Rikuo blinked his eyes and saw two companies. One company was his most trusted subordinate and other company was his most wanted to see awake.

"Yura…" He muttered in his sleepy voice. Yura froze to hear that because for a moment his sleepy voice was sexy…Rikuo then gave a relief smile and gently grabbed Yura's hand again.

"I thought…you never awake …" Worried tone was mixing in his voice and Yura froze to hear that again and this time she felt guilty.

Tsurara studied this atmosphere carefully and sighed quietly. Guess she knew that her master was acting different in her presence. Something that even she couldn't pull that genuine smile from Rikuo whatever she tried to. In fact, Tsurara was kind of jealous to Yura but Yura was also her friend even though that girl was onmyoji.

'_Guess I give next shot at next generation…huh? Mother…'_

"Of course she's fine. The piece's energy didn't give much damage to her body."

A sudden voice made all of them to snap back to reality. They quickly turned their heads to see who it was. Well, it was Kiniji, who was in her human form except that she wore apron. She approached to Yura.

"Yura hime-chan, are you feeling better? You should eat some to feel healthy." Kiniji beamed the gentle smile to Yura and she patted Yura's head. Then, Yura thought something to say to Kiniji.

"Sorry for make you worry." _You and other people of course…_

"Oh, no worries. I should have said the piece would be too much for humans. I never thought I would drop it. My bad." Kiniji winced in guilty and looked at Yuki-Onna. "We should get out and give more time to Yura for eat." The ice maiden nodded and stood up as Kiniji also stood up as well.

Then, Yura stopped them for a moment. "What about the piece?"

"We got two pieces yesterday. After you lost your consciousness, I, my brother, and Ryuuji-kun went to fetch the second-piece. Boy, he was a big help. We even caught enemy alive." Then, she remembered something and grinned in enjoyment. She continued while looking at Rikuo. "Too bad, Rikuo-kun left behind because he was so worried about you."

"Kiniji-san!" Rikuo blushed slightly and offended at that statement. Kiniji giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Then, we will take our leaves. Tsurara-chan, let's go. I want to eat the shaved ice that your clan made~" Kiniji still giggled as she was pushing Tsurara to lead the way. Now, Rikuo and Yura were the one that left in the room.

The silence arrived and no one dared to break this yet. Then, a sudden growl was coming from Yura's stomach and she tried to cover it as soon as she heard it. Faint pinkish color dyed on Yura's cheeks. Rikuo laughed as he pulled the sets of food those Tsurara brought. They looked so delicious right now. _Well, of course these would be enough to calm her stomach._ Rikuo thought in amusing smile.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

Yura nodded and tried her best to restore her normal temperature on her face as eating the food with Rikuo. A small bird was watching them in silent on the edge of room's window.

* * *

><p>Kiniji and Kyouji were eating their shaved ices under the cherry tree that planted in Nura Gumi's garden. Kiniji frowned as she was watching something while she was eating. Something square box was in her hand. The screen was showing Rikuo and Yura were eating the food.<p>

["They should talk more. Oh great now the mood is friendlier than romance."] Kiniji's frown was deepening as she took a bite. Kyouji rolled his eyes.

["Sis, which you are doing is 'invading privacy,' you know?"]

["So what? I'm concerning about Yura-chan's happiness!"] Kiniji looked so offence at Kyouji's exclamation. She pouted her mouth childish.

["Too much butt in business. Anyway I already finished mine. I'm going to take walk."] Kyouji stood up as he said more bitter (?) words to her, then someone threw kick to Kyouji's back of head. Kiniji winced in pain as she could feel pain just by looking at it.

They already knew who would throw the kick to Kyouji's head out of blue. No one in here would do it since Kyouji was one of _guest_. Kyouji narrowed his eyes and hissed poisonously as he turned his eyes to the culprit, the young man that same age about Kyouji. The culprit didn't show any sigh of guilty instead, he yelled.

["Dame you, Kyouji! Or whatever that name you made here! How dare you to give me that job while you enjoy the food with Kiniji big sis!"]

Kiniji sighed in frustration and cover her eyes with one hand. ["Ankin, you should not do that even to my brother."] And she turned to her attention to another young boy stood behind culprit. ["And you too, Suima. You could stop him before he would to that."]

The boy named Ankin had short cut hair with light pink color and silver colored eyes. He wore white training jumper and jeans with a headphone around his neck. Another boy named Suima had dark-violet long pony tail style hair and black colored eyes. He wore something formal like black male suit-dress. Suima wanted to be in his god-form because he was fonder to those clothes. That was reason why he didn't stop Ankin to kick Kyouji's head because he wasn't in his good mood.

["Using one of your specialties to sniffing other people's business…?"] Suima sighed deeply when he saw the square screen in Kiniji's hand. Her eyes narrowed and turned off the screen. ["None of your business. You guys were late."]

["Kiniji big-sis, don't include me in there. I tried to get here as soon as I can. You know we aren't use to Japanese."] Ankin wined and hugged her waist. Kyouji's raised his brow in disturbance and tried to grab that prevent who hugged his sister.

Then, someone grabbed Ankin's jumper's collar and pulled him forcefully from Kiniji. It was Ryuuji, who was in bad mood that no one knew.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuuji asked, more like demanding.

"They are gods just like us, Ryuuji-kun. The rest of four symbols of Korean." Kiniji answered to him despite that she didn't looked surprise that Ryuuji helped (?) her. "You know the enemies we captured them yesterday? I asked them to get out information from the enemy as soon as they arrive to this main house."

Ryuuji huffed in the breath and glared to Ankin in disbelief. It looked like he didn't like Ankin. Ankin and Suima got confused look because they didn't know Japanese fully well. They didn't bother to learn.

["So, what those kids said?"] Kyouji asked while rubbing back of his head. The pain was still killing him. Suima shook his head slightly, showing they didn't get much information of enemy's intention.

["I broke their arms and legs to make them spit the information but they didn't. Man, they sure locked their mouths. Just like you, lizard."] Ankin replied in annoyed way since it was Kyouji. The veins were popping on Kyouji's head.

["Who are you calling lizard, you stupid cat."] Kyouji had enough, so he called his sword from the air again. Ankin also called his weapon, the giant-hammer, from the air as well.

["Ready for a round?"]

["I'm gonna slice you into tiny pieces."] Kyouji growled.

["Okay, that's enough."] Kiniji yelled as she threw some powder to them. Then, their bodies fell on the ground and sounded sleep. Ryuuji looked a bit shock to see this. Kiniji grinned in victorious.

"Sleeping powder. One of my inventories. You can have some." Then Kiniji handed over the powder pouch to Ryuuji, more like forcing him to receive it. Suima sighed as he was watching this mass.

["So, are you going to introduce us to this Rikuo guy or not?"]

["Oh yeah, since you guys are here I should bring you guys to him. I wonder if they finished the food."] Kiniji said as she turned on the screen box again. This time Ryuuji narrowed his eyes when he saw this.

"What's that? Are you spying them?" His voice sounded serious.

"I was merely _watching over_ them. Oh, my." Kiniji covered her mouth in surprise as soon as she looked at the screen box. Ryuuji tried to look at it but Kiniji was fast enough to cover it. "Sorry, Ryuuji-kun. If you see this, you might faint."

"What would this youkai attempt to my sister?" Ryuuji growled fiercely that Suima flinched as he heard that despite he didn't know Japanese, Ryuuji sounded so angry.

"Just friendly act." Kiniji grinned as she was replying to him.

In the screen, Yura got food on near her lips. Rikuo noticed it and cleaned it for her then he ate it. Yura's face flushed in mixed feelings and yelled at him 'why did you eat it?' Rikuo just said innocently 'that would be waste so I ate it?' to Yura.

* * *

><p>AN: since Rikuo and Yura are not in battle field so I put more romance in here. Okay, more seriousness will be in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: This is going to be long since I put some information about OC. But I still managed to put more Rikuo x Yura moment. (It's small but still it's there)

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat), also some Ooc-ness.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 More Answers, More Questions<p>

Yura walked along in the hallway to find the certain room because she was asked to bring Kiniji to meeting room. Kyouji was the one who asked to Yura. Ryuuji said he will go but Yura insisted to do it because there was something she needed to ask Kiniji alone.

Kiniji was Suzaku (Vermilion Bird of the South) in Korea and Yura heard that Suzaku is intelligent being in four symbols. She might knew who was that woman that appearing in Yura's thoughts and dreams.

'_Come to think of it, I don't know what those gods are. Kiniji-san told me she was Suzaku but others didn't bother to tell. I could ask so I might help their mission by understanding them more.'_

Yura clenched her hands quietly as she thought. Then she realized that she was already at front of guest room where Kiniji and Kyouji were using. They were siblings so they might use to using same room despite their different genders.

When she opened the door, her eyes met a pile of mass (most of them were paper) near Kiniji who was occupied with making something. Yura's eyes widen as she dropped her jaw in shock. Kiniji noticed Yura and greeted her casually.

"Good night, Yura-chan. Hmm…it's kinda weird to greet someone at night. Well that aside, did they already held meeting? I told them to wait until I get my organization done, sheesh"

Yura came back to her sence when she heard Kiniji's question. "Yes, Kyouji-san asked me to get you. What are you making?" She added her question when she noticed a small box on Kiniji's hand. Kiniji smiled in unreadable that Yura couldn't understand.

"It's music box. Someone asked me to make it. It isn't complete yet. Well, shall we go to the meeting room?" Kiniji put that music box in her bag and put a seal on it. The bag was no other normal bag that Kiniji store for clothes and things. Yura tilted her head in questionable then gasped that she almost forgot another question.

"Kiniji-san, there is something I want to ask?"

"Umm? What would be that you want to ask?"

"It's beyond my knowledge since it happened when I touched the sword's piece." Then Kiniji's expression changed bright to serious. She was still smiling but her eyes didn't. Kiniji looked at Yura's face that her gaze would pierce it.

"Did you see someone who dear to you?"

"No. It's a woman who wore veil with golden crown and golden traditional dress that I never met."

"Woman?" Kiniji's expression changed again this time, it was questionable look. She cupped her hand over her chin as she looked other way. Yura focused on Kiniji's face, hoping the god know something at least.

"That's weird. The sword's overflowed yin, dark spirit energy, would you let see the person who dear to you. Well, we could assume that that's good because after it shows that person to you, it will illustrate a tragic end."

Yura jolted and shivered down her spine when Kiniji metioned the tragic end. Yura didn't want to think about that ever. The person she holds dearly is Rikuo and she didn't want to see it. Kiniji continued the explanation.

"I don't know who was woman that you saw when you touched piece. But, I will look for it since my country made it." _Most likely, the people who blessed from god…_

Kiniji's eyes saddened but restored it into bright as she smiled cheerfully to Yura. "Is there anything else you like to ask, Yura-chan?"

Yura saw that sadness in Kiniji's eyes but decided to not ask it. "Can you tell me more about you guys, Kiniji-san? I'm kind of curious."

"Oh, you are a second person to ask me today."

"Second person?"

"I will tell you more as we go to meeting room. I hope they won't start ruckus." Kiniji grinned mischievously as she led the way to meeting room. Yura followed her behind.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Rikuo-kun asked?"<p>

Yura said in a bit loud voice when she heard it from Kiniji. Kiniji nodded.

"Yep. He said he wanted to know more about me and mission. The mission involved his family and territory's safety so I understood that but what got me was another reason." Then Kiniji grinned in her own smile that no one would knew except close ones. "Rikuo-kun also included that I stick around or close to you too much and what made me to do that. Apparently, he didn't ask what we gods are but me to close to you. Probably he was jealous."

Yura sweat dropped at Kiniji's comment. _What made her to think like that?_ Yura yelled loud in her mind as slapped her forehead. She still didn't want anyone to find out how she feels about Rikuo. But, it looked like everyone knew already even Rikuo. Kiniji chuckled.

"Let see, you know four symbols, right? They are common culture in China, Korea, and Japan. Kyouji is Seiryuu, Ankin is Byakko, Suima is Genbu, and I am Suzaku. Seiryuu is the protector of east and governor of tree. Byakko is the protector of west and governor of steel. Genbu is the protector of north and governor of water. Suzaku is the protector of south and governor of fire."

"Oh, but you seemed to have more abilities than that." Yura asked more, seemed like she could do multi attack to enemy if she could cooperate to them. Also, it was kind of new knowledge so she wanted to hear more.

"Yes, that's close to correct. But I'm not only one who has more abilities. I can control fire at my will and can summon them. Also, I can nullify enemy's attack by doing this." Then, Kiniji showed something to Yura. Red feathers grew instantly from her arm. "These feathers are like guard so it nullifies the attack. Be careful, it's hot as well." Kiniji warned Yura when she was trying to touch them. Yura quickly pulled her hand.

Kiniji then pulled her arm as well when the feathers disappeared. "It would be good if we talk something more interest than this. If I tell you more about us then, it would bore you."

When Yura was about to say in disagreement, then a loud sound came from the meeting room. That surprised both of them and they rushed to the meeting room. Kiniji opened the sliding door and saw what happened.

Kyouji, Ankin, and Suima were in their god forms. Ankin had short white hair and silver eyes that still same as his human form. He wore white traditional gown covered his bare upper body that without it, anyone can see his naked fairly built upper body and wore black pants. The bandage were wrapping around his hands.

Ankin was strained on the tatami by water and another person, actually a yokai, Aotabo was also strained on the tatami in same way Ankin was. Yura's jaw dropped when she saw this mass. Kiniji rubbed her forehead in irritation.

Rikuo was sitting in commander's seat and he was not in good mood as well. Kiniji was the one who asked. "Okay, can someone tell me and Yura-chan why Suima used his strained spell on Ankin and Aotoabo-san?"

Kyouji rolled his eyes in annoyance. His hair turned to black to blue, still his eyes' colors same as his human form, and wore blue colored traditional Korean warrior clothes. "Stupid cat and Aotabo-san got into fight." He explained to Kiniji and Yura what happened just before they arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes early.<strong>

"They were human once?" Rikuo, in his yokai form, raised his voice as soon as Kyouji explained. They were talking about the enemies. Kyouji nodded.

"Yeah. My sister confirmed that they were humans before someone modified them to monsters. They are neither human nor yokai. A walking weapon that is not affect by sword's energy. This leader of them behind could be a demon or something."

"How awful…" Tsurara murmured as she thought how these humans undergo unspeakable pain.

"There is no way to turn them back?" Aotabo asked to Kyouji carefully. When Kyouji was about to answer, Ankin interfered.

"No way, they are dead already. So, we can just kill them and it doesn't matter if they are kid or not." Ankin could speak Japanese now because the device that Kiniji gave Ankin and Suima do translate the language. Aotabo glared at Ankin who just said coldly about the victims who transformed to monster.

"What do you mean by that?" Aotabo held his anger to not make any brawl in meeting room. Ankin scoffed.

"You heard me. They are just better off to dead since they can't return normal. Also, they are designed to be weapon so there is no reason to let them live."

"That's enough…" Rikuo growled lowly to Ankin. Ankin stopped for moment but he wore smirk smile on his face.

"What? Now that you knew they were human you can't attack them or something? Is that how the famous Shodaime of Nura Gumi acts?"

"Okay, that's enough you stupid cat." Kyouji tried to stop Ankin before he crosses the line even further. Then, Aotabo lauched to Ankin and blew fist to his head. But, Ankin blocked that with his bare hand. Aotabo clicked his tough in shock and disappointment. That even a god would block his attack. He just couldn't believe.

"Wanna roll down like real man?" Ankin gave more force to his hand that grabbed Aotabo's fist. When he was about crush, the water showed up and strained both of them to tatami. It was Suima who was in his god form.

Suima had pitch black long hair, his eyes colored stayed same, and a violet jewel stuck on middle of his forehead. He wore traditional hanbok with black-white colored that looked warm.

"Stop disgraces us, Ankin." Suima hissed angrily to Ankin.

Then Kiniji and Yura opened the door and arrived at scene.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Kiniji sighed as she kneeled down to Rikuo. "I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun. Please understand that Ankin is just child and he just became one of us recently. He isn't matured enough."<p>

Ankin snapped as he heard that statement. Suima already released Ankin and Aotabo from his spell. "Kiniji big sis! You should defend me! Why are you siding with them?"

"From the perspective point, you were wrong to do that." Kiniji replied coldly at him. "And you knew that we need their help to do our mission."

"That's why I don't understand! We came here for doing two things! One is being good relationship with Keikains and other is finding seven-branched sword pieces and fusing them together. Then why do we need these yokais' help?" Ankin yelled at Kiniji in frustration then the tears formed around his corner of eyes. Next, he burst out his tear and cried.

Rikuo whispered to Kyouji to ask something. "That god is certain not mature."

"Yeah, he's 12 years old right now." Then, everyone gasped in shock, except Kyouji, for hearing that. Ankin looked like 17 years old or older because of his height. Kyouji continued. "Due to inherit god from his previous generation, he became taller despite his age. That is also reason for I'm in bad relationship with him because of gods we have inside."

Yura now understood little more about them. Then she turned her sight to Kiniji who was comforting Ankin by brushing his head. Ankin sobbed as he already wore out from crying. Yura sweat dropped to see this because it was not use to see grown up man to cry even he was actually young.

Ryuuji looked at them in disturbance that he couldn't put his finger on it. He thought he was watching over Kiniji because she was more suspicious in her group. However, it was not. He really wanted to rush to them and pulled away that boy from Kiniji.

Yura noticed that her brother's face got darker as time passed. She tilted her head, wondering what would make him to feel that.

* * *

><p>The group went for getting remaining pieces. Tonight, they planned to get four pieces almost same time. Rikuo said, "That would make you guys easier to gather pieces, right? Let's go to short cut." His cocky smile hang on his charismatic face that everyone understood even the gods.<p>

"Yura-chan, who will you go this time?" Kiniji asked as she circled her arms around Yura's neck from behind. Rikuo raised his brows when he saw that. Yura surprised at this sudden action and stammered her answer, but clearly.

"I…I think I will go with you."

"Thank you, Yura-hime chan~!"

"Hey, Kiniji. Don't just casually touch her." Rikuo exclaimed while taking away Yura from Kiniji's grasp and hugged her. "She's mine."

"Eeeeeeehhh?" Yura screamed in disbelief when she heard what he said. Kiniji made her mouth to form 'o' shape as soon as she heard it. She giggled in happiness.

"Well well, good for you Yura-chan. And I got your back so go for it."

"Stop teasing me, Kiniji-san!" Yura freed herself as she put ofuda to slap onto Rikuo's forehead. Rikuo murmured as he removed that ofuda and tossed to the ground.

"I am still going with you because I can't tear my eyes away from you."

"….That was cheesy." Yura commented when she heard his reasoning. Kiniji nodded as well. "Well, that sound cheesy but still, it fits to this situation."

Rikuo winced as he heard the girl's comments. It wounded his pride a bit.

* * *

><p>Suima went to his part with Kubinashi and Kejorou, Ankin went to his part with Aotabo ( Ankin apologized to Aotabo for making harsh comments), Kyouji went to his part with Kurotabou and Shoei ,and last but not least, Kiniji went to her part with Yura, Rikuo, Ryuuji, and Tsurara.<p>

"Why there are so many strong ones in my part?" Kiniji asked as the bead of sweat formed on her cheeks.

"I decided I will go with you."-Yura

"Yura is following you."-Rikuo

"I can't trust my sister that she would not make some mistake again." –Ryuuji

"I'm still bodyguard of Rikuo-sama!" –Tsurara

"Okay, okay, I get it. You guys have your reasons. Sheesh, they are going to complain me later." she placed a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

When they arrived at the spot where piece was sealed in, Kiniji did the same way like yesterday to submit sword's spirit to her spirit energy. They prepared ready for attack just in case like yesterday. However, strangely no surprise attack came this time. Kiniji got messages from her same kinds (gods) that they also retrieved the sword's pieces.

"Strange. Their motive is to get the sword's pieces. Why they won't attack now?" Yura questioned as she dismissed her shikikami. Then suddenly, a wind blew from nowhere and sliced one of her sleeves.

"Yura!" Rikuo surprised as he saw that then, a black hood showed up and tried to slash Rikuo. Rikuo drew his sword and blocked it. The sound of clashing swords echoed around the area.

Then, other groups of black hood appeared and threw weapons to Ryuuji and Tsurara. Ryuuji called out his shikikami to block those attacks and then, Tsurara used her technique, _Noroi no Fubuki (cursed blizzard)_ to enemies. Tsurara's face was not happy while the enemies froze by her breeze.

"Don't pity on them. They can't return…" Kiniji comfort Tsurara while she called her twin guns and shot them to enemies.

Yura called her shikikami, Bukyoku the samurai, and Hagun to increase her powers. She planned to finish them in one shot so that the enemies would not suffer to feel pain. After Bukyoku delivered his blow to enemies, Hidemoto still remained despite the blow was ended.

"Hidemoto? Why are you still in here?" Yura asked to him but Hidemoto looked around and sensed unpleasant presence.

"Yura-chan, be careful. An unwelcomed creature is coming. Hurry to Rikuo-chan now."

"What?"

Then the enemies halt their attack at once. They kneeled down and bowed their heads to one direction. At the end of sight, a figure that wrapped his face with bandages and wore green traditional royal kimono was standing. Rikuo looked that figure and approached to Yura to protect her after he took care of his enemies. This figure was radiating a strong Fear that Rikuo would not dare to put his finger on it. Ryuuji was shocked at this as well.

"Who the hell is that?" Ryuuji growled in cautious. Tsurara stood in her battle stance and called her ice nagita. The figure didn't move any muscle and he just looked at Yura steady.

Yura flinched as that enemy's gaze looked on her. However, the gaze was not scary instead it contained the lonesome and love… The figure opened its mouth to speak.

"Nari…"

Kiniji was in dumb state when she heard that word or name. She was sure she knew that name somewhere before but didn't figure it out despite her hard thoughts. But her instinct was telling her to get Yura to away from him quickly before something goes wrong. She didn't know why but it was telling her for sure.

"Rikuo-kun! Don't let him close to Yura-chan!"

"I will even if you don't tell me." Rikuo talked back to Kiniji and pulled Yura to his side. "Rikuo-kun! I can defend myself you know!" Yura also said so she won't burden to Rikuo. The figure still was talking.

"Nari…I have been waiting…waiting for so long you to choose."

The enemies rose up as the figure was leading the way. They had surrounded Rikuo's group. Rikuo gripped his sword firmly and ready to protect who was dear to him. He won't let anyone to lay finger on her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I was on role again. Probably, some information I need to included here. Well, the enemies' leader showed up! I know the story progress kind of fast so I will edit some part to make it longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: More reports for my school. Man, they won't let me do what I want, do they? Also, I would like to answer about the story. Rikuo and Yura love each other but Yura won't admit it. Rikuo is like trying his best to get Yura's attention to him all the time. Also, he wanted to Yura know it as well.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat), also some Ooc-ness.

* * *

><p>Ch.6 The Past<p>

The mood was silence and heavy in the certain room. Kiniji was sleeping and was lying on the futon. Yura looked troubled to see this and Rikuo, in his day form, was beside her to comfort her. Kyouji was not making any sound but his face was dark. Zen, who was treating Kiniji, broke the silence.

"Her wounds disappeared before I see them closely. All I can say that she is just exhausted."

Yura let out relieved sigh and looked at Kiniji carefully. "This…is my fault…" It was unusual to see Yura to look down. Rikuo said something to her.

"This is not your fault, Yura-chan. It's all because of him…" Rikuo clenched his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, they managed to escape from the enemies' surroundings. The figure who was calling Yura as Nari ordered to his minions to get her and pieces. Rikuo slashed any enemies that approached to Yura and Yura called her shikigamis to go all-out-attack to make opening. Then, Yura caught by that figure when she was not paying attention at moment. Rikuo tried to take her from that figure but enemies blocked his way.<em>

"_Move!"_

_While Rikuo was busy with to dealing these enemies, Kiniji jumped on to that figure and burned him down. The fire didn't do any damage to him but Kiniji still managed to let him go Yura._

"_Again! You always interfere! You cursed god!"_

_While figure spat cursed words to Kiniji, She pushed Yura to Rikuo's side and took huge blow from the figure. In that moment, Ryuuji attacked his water shikigami to figure as he carried Kiniji in his arms. Yura used her chant that learned from Hidemoto to escape the scene and they returned to Nura Gumi's main house._

* * *

><p>Kyouji was sitting near Kiniji as he grumbled in irritation. "I can't believe this. Now who's going to write down our report?" He massaged back of his neck recklessly. Yura twitched her brows. "You don't care your sister's safety but worry about that report?"<p>

"My sis is the one that keeping the information and stuff and it's her job, not me, Ankin, and Suima."

Ryuuji glared at Kyouji from the edge of the door. Then he turned his looks and walked out from that spot. Yura, when she heard Kyouji's reasoning she thought Kyouji is worse than her 'evil brother.' So she snapped and yelled at him 'You are horrible person, Kyouji-san!' and after that, she walked out.

Rikuo was surprised to see Yura's reaction and he also followed Yura to calm her down. Only Kyouji and Zen left in that room. Zen clicked his tough as he looked at Kyouji and walked out the room as well. Kyouji signed.

["….Why did you so work up to protect her, sis…"]

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe him!<em>

Yura shouted in her thoughts as she stomped her way in the hallway. Well, it's true that siblings tend to fight whether they like it or not. However, what Kyouji said to his sister was just unacceptable. Then, she stopped her way and sighed in exhaustion. The woman that appeared in Yura's thoughts was getting her way. It was like Yura couldn't think straight or something.

Yura leaned on the wall as massaged her forehead. She really didn't like complicated idea. Then someone broke her deep thoughts and made her back to sense.

"Are you okay, Yura-chan? You look really tired." It was Rikuo's worried voice.

Rikuo looked at Yura in concerned gaze. Yura shook her head slightly and smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, Rikuo-kun. Thank you for concern." They looked at each other in silence and Yura flushed as she looked down while Rikuo was flushed as well.

Sudden cough sound made them to flinch. It was Kubinashi.

"Rikuo-sama, Yura-sama. The supreme commander is looking for you. Also, I heard from Tsurara that Kiniji was recovered and is currently waiting for you with supreme commander.

"Eh? Why Jii-chan would look for us with Kiniji-san? Does other gods are there?"

"Ankin-san and Suima-san are resting in other rooms. Kurotabou delivered their words that they were recovering their spiritual energies." Kubinashi said while his eyebrows twitched in discomfort. _Boy, that opening seal between pieces are really hard that even gods need to rest, huh?_ Kubinashi grumbled and he didn't know why he was this annoyed.

"Kubinashi, is something wrong? You look angry or something." RIkuo asked him because he worried his subordinate that troubled or like.

"Probably that's because Ankina and Suima are gathering their spiritual energies from yokais in this house." Kyouji walked from other side of hallway was he approached to them. He continued. "This is not our sacred place to gather spiritual energies from nature so they are kind of taking small amount from you yokais."

"What about you and Kiniji-san?" Yura asked. Kyouji sounded like him and his sister can't gather spiritual energies from yokais. Kyouji shrugged. "We take spiritual energies from human in emergency but I'm fine since that tree is willing to give me spiritual energy." He pointed his thumb to the sakura tree that planted in the garden. The petals were falling like a pink snow.

"My sister went head of me. Jeez, when I just look at other she just disappeared. Well, let's go." Kyouji huffed as he walked ahead of Rikuo and Yura. Yura frowned while she looked at Kyouji's back.

* * *

><p>Kiniji took her cup and drank small amount of tee. She still looked exhausted but her face was better now. Nurarihyon grumbled because he didn't like 'this' was happening again. Hidemoto was there as well but his grin was nowhere to found.<p>

Kiniji spoke to break this silence.

"I had no idea that…the piece would choose her as its master."

"Is it because Yura-chan can do Hagun?" Hidemoto asked in cheerful voice but deep inside, it was serious.

Kiniji nodded. "This technique Hidemoto-sama spoke about, I'm afraid to say yes that is the case. The Seven-Branched Sword chooses its master when she or he holds special case. Hagun calls previous heads and its summoner will become part of it when summoner dies, yes?" The confirmation was made when Hidemoto nodded. Kiniji sighed before closing her eyes and then continued her information. "The Seven-Branched Sword controls time and space and it also grants its master's wishes in completed state. I can't fully explain but it seems the sword see that technique as it connected to time and space technique that summoning previous heads and materialized in the space."

Nurarihyon asked to Kiniji this time. "Is there any way to break that connection between sword and Yura-chan?"

When Kiniji was about say it, Kubinashi spoke from the outside of Nurarihyon's room. "Supreme Commander, I brought Rikuo-sama and Yura-sama along with Kyouji-san."

"Ah, let them in." After Nurarihyon granted, the sliding door of Nurarihyon's room opened and Rikuo, Yura, and Kyouji entered the room. They sat in the room as Nurarihyon gave them sign to sit.

Kiniji glanced to Nurarihyon. "…Nurarihyon-sama, before I continue my answer, will you share us your past story? I think we have right to know anyway."

Nurarihyon smirked and he looked them in knowing something.

"I guess the time has come to you guys to know."

* * *

><p><em>Before, Youhime was died even before Rihan become second head of Nura Gumi, there was uproar in Edo that all yokais were dying from mysterious yokai. Nurarihyon didn't know who would dare to kill his family's member but he still kept looking for it. Then, he met two gods, Seriryuu and Suzaku, from other country that somehow connected to this force. Previous Seriryuu explained their situation to Nurarihyon.<em>

"_We are looking for our superior's daughter, our princess. She was abducted to yokai from this country. How dare him to kidnap her?"_

_When Youhime heard this story, she asked to Nurarihyon to help them because they sounded so trouble. Two gods showed gratitude because they could only focused on their mission to rescue. _

_Once, Nurarihyon and his clan and two gods from other countries joined their forces to defeat this mysterious yokai. When Seiryuu was about to take the princess, the yokai shouted._

"_No! Don't take Nari away! You gods only bring her to misery."_

"…_What logical reason you have?" Previous Suzaku asked to yokai disgustly._

"_You just put her in the cage (A/N: metaphorical expression of 'possession' in this sentence) claiming that as protecting, and worship her like you don't care her feeling. Can you say that you gods are truly caring her?"_

_Then, Seiryuu kicked yokai with her sword and was about slice that yokai. The princess, who wore weil with golden crown, stopped Seiryuu to killing him._

_["No, Seiryuu! You can't kill him. I…I will do anything so please just don't kill him!"]_

_["Nari princess, your father, Kohryu, the protector of center that rules us, and governor of earth, ordered us to punish that ayakashi."] Previous Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he explained the situation to the princess. ["Besides, you are master of severn-branched sword. You can't just abandon your duties and be run away with him. We thought that yokai kidnapped you."]_

_["I know, I know…Suzaku… But, he's like my best friend so…"] The princess couldn't continue her words because the pressure was too much for her. _

_Nurarihyon asked Seiryuu and Suzaku to what will they do. He was done his business for beating that yokai caused the uproar in his territory but still willing to help them because of Youhime's request. The gods said they will wait their other gods to arrive and make their decisions about their princess._

_Later, previous Byakko and Genbu arrived to Edo and the four of them discussed what should they do with princess and yokai. And, they came up with the solution._

_Previous Genbu spoke as representative of their decision. ["Nari princess, since you ran away from your duties and came here without Kohryu's permission, you are banished for being princess and eternally sealing as spirit inside the sword. And you, AkaKarasu, the yokai that controls illusions and dead ones in your wills, you are first burned by Suzaku's divine fire then sealed in this land eternally."]_

_Then these two met their fate from four symbols' decision. After the punishment when Korea decided to bestow the sword to Japan, four symbols broke the sword into seven pieces and sealed them with their power. It was for good will just like Kiniji mentioned before because that the sword won't emit its uncontrolled power and no one would think about to control it._

* * *

><p>Yura and Rikuo were in dumb states when the story was ended. How the story sounded so tragedy to those two. Kyouji shrugged his shoulders. "They should have just killed them. I mean, they did wrong thing did after all."<p>

Yura glared at Kyouji to saying such harsh words. How can their previous generations to be cold heart? And the woman that showed in her thoughts, she was their princess! Rikuo said at Kyouji in disbelief of his words.

"How can you something like that?"

"Ha? Listen, Rikuo-kun. There is a heavy duty in here. The master of sword means you can change the university in your own wills. What would have happen if that princess would do something for that AkaKarasu?" Kyouji answered with an annoyed face, that it was saying can't believe Rikuo was asking something like that. "Besides, god and yokai are different beings. Yokais can't live much longer as gods do and…"

"Kyouji, stop that. You are making uncomfortable here." Kiniji tried to stop Kyouji for being harsh here then Kyouji glared at her.

"I didn't say any wrong things here. You know what? See this! Nurarihyon-sama was all alone now because Youhime-sama was human. And let me continue. **The different beings always want price for living from each other. Their relationships will never end in happiness. When that relationship distorted, then they can't meet but draw a parallel** (A/N: metaphorical expression of 'the relationship can't recover' in here)."

Then, the slap sound echoed in the room. Yura slapped Kyouji's face in teary eyes. She dashed out the room and never looked back. Rikuo, of course ran after her as he gave death glare to Kyouji. The sun was almost set so the chocolate color changed to crimson eyes. Rikuo, his night form, murmured in angry voice. "I will remember this."

Kiniji sighed in disbelief that Kyouji said that while Yura was here. And his statement included the rudiment to Nurarihon. "I'm sorry for what my brother said, Nurarihyon-sama."

"Oh no, it's true after all. But I have never regretted to love Youhime." Nurarihyon girnned mischievously but some sadness was in his eyes. Hidemoto glanced to his old best friend in concerned eyes. Then, he drifted his gaze to the door. "I hope Yura-chan is okay."

"Don't worry. My grandson went for her to comfort her. I'm sure they will be okay."

Kyouji rubbed his face that became red and stingy, grinned evilly. "…Or not."

* * *

><p>The fearful true that Yura had to avoid it all this time was out. The true that Yura didn't want to acknowledge it was came out this Kyouji's mouth. Yes, she was afraid that fact because Yura was human and she can't live much long as Rikuo. The lifespan between was different. And the relationship was the reason too. Wakana and Nurarihyon were living in this world all alone. Their relationships ended in bitter not happiness in there. She didn't want to Rikuo to suffer that end. She kneeled down on the balcony as she was gasping out for air.<p>

The tear flew down her eyes as she thought more about it. It was so depressing that the fact was enough to kill her heart.

"Yura."

The voice that she loves now was whispered to Yura's ears. Rikuo approached to Yura's side and put his hand on her shaking shoulders. As Yura saw Rikuo's face, she put her head on his chest and sobbed. Rikuo was surprised to see this.

"Oi, Oi, this is so not like you Yura." He teased to light up the mood but failed. She still sobbed and whispered that 'I knew it but didn't accepted it' Rikuo barely heard.

"Rikuo-kun…Do you know that? I…I like you…no I love you…"

_So, she finally said it_. Rikuo sighed in mixed emotions. He let Yura to continue.

"But, I'm not supposed to fall in love with you. I will leave behind you. I…I don't want you to suffer that! Kyouji-san is right. There is no happy end between…"

Yura couldn't complete her sentences because Rikuo sealed her lips with his lips. The tear that spilled out from Yura's eyes stopped its flow. She opened widely her eyes in shock. Rikuo pulled back and looked straight to Yura's eyes.

"Did you think I didn't think hard about it? Even I thought hard or tried to move along, I still couldn't forget you."

"It still…would be different stories if we have never met each other."

Then, Rikuo smacked Yura's forehead with his palm. After sudden attack, Yura narrowed her eyes and yelled at him.

"What was that for? I'm serious here!"

Rikuo snorted to Yura. "You still don't get it? Our meetings can't turn into something as 'not happened.' Even you tried to disappear, my past with you will never disappear along with it."

Then, Yura realized what Rikuo was saying. If she turned the relationship into _never, _the interaction between him and her will become _non-meaning_.

…What was left for her was, just accepting it.

"Ah…I see…But I will not take responsibility for you to regret it."

"Ha! Who do think I'm? I'm Nura Rikuo, Sandaime of Nura Gumi. I will never regret the choice I made for you." Rikuo chuckled in satisfactory as Yura brushed his hair gently.

"Idiot." Despite what Yura just said, she placed her hands on his cheeks, holding firmly for what she was going to do next. Then she brought his face to close to her face, touching his lips over her. She poured emotions that held back until now as Rikuo poured his emotions here like her.

The petals of sakura tree were dancing in the silver moonlight like they were celebrating their moments of love. The love that hidden inside had finally acknowledged to each side. Even the timing was not in peace time but the space they were in sure enough to stop the time. So that they could crave this moment in their memories as long as they live.

The black figure watched them from the roof and disappeared from its spot when it decided to report to its master.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, now everyone is wondering why Kyouji is acting jerk this time. Well, you will know soon enough later on. Kyouji's words that talked about relationship between different beings (humans and yokais, gods, and yokais, etc…) were the thought that I ended up when I read about books that concerned about it. The end really was bitter no matter what. The happiness was inside but they never came with happy ending. I even though once that 'it would have been better if they never met in first place.' I guess the life span won't change no matter what they do. But I came up with counter thoughts too!

Okay, next will be some serious but also romance this time. Well, Rikuo and Yura had their romance here so it's different coupling this time. (However, it will be small part and I don't think it will be considered as romance.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: Everyone, did you watched this week episode of NuraMago anime? Rikuo was so cool! Sometimes I want to pair him with my OC or dream about it. Well, I still go for Rikuo x Yura but guilt of his charm is really alluring me.

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat), also some Ooc-ness.

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 Straight and Liar<p>

Kiniji and Kyouji left from Nurarihyon's room as they bowed their heads to show respect to him. When there were only two of them in the hallway, Kyouji asked to Kiniji.

["Big sis, Let me ask you this. Did you protect Yura-chan because you knew something about her?"]

Kiniji paused for a moment before giving the answer. She sighed and smiled bitterly. ["I just wanted to be friend with her. But, I guess the god inside of me probably made my body to act like that. Then again, she's a sweet girl."] She glanced to her brother when her eyes narrowed. ["Why did you act like that in front of everyone? Didn't I warn you to do not open your mouth before you think hard?"]

Kyouji scoffed to her words. He didn't want to hear that from her. ["You too, are as well. Also, you always straightforward aren't you?"] Kiniji tilted her head. ["Why do you say that in this situation? Don't avert…"]

["You sound like so emotional but deep inside, you are saying in logical way."]

Kiniji's face twitched slightly but tried to act nothing. ["I don't think I did that way."]

Kyouji shrugged his shoulders as gazed to his sister. ["Hah, you are slow when it comes to you. Well, I will hit the sack for tonight. Four of us should need lots of spiritual energies to open last seal of the 7th piece."]

He waved his hand while walked away from that spot. Then, he noticed someone around corner but didn't bother to care about it. The reason why he didn't care was that someone had some business with his sister.

When Kyouji was gone, Kiniji put on her back of neck and shoulder with hand. She slightly rubbed it and thought what she should do about the matters. Also, she needed some spiritual energy to return her former strength and requirement for releasing seal.

"Some thoughts are you in…" A voice started Kiniji and she raised her head as her eyes found who spoken to her.

"Ryuuji-kun? Why are you here? I thought you went somewhere or something."

"Tried to find about the figure that called my idiotic sister in idiotic name." Ryuuji grumbled as he replied to her. The bead of sweat formed on the back of Kiniji's head. Then, she noticed something inside his voice.

"Heh-, really? You sounded like you are covering something."

Ryuuji flinched but his eyes narrowed as the time passed by seconds. Kiniji thought she said something that Ryuuji was misunderstanding her because he was giving death glare.

"What I am trying to say is you are not telling more. You should say 'I'm trying to find what that figure is wanted with my sister.' "

"I'm the one who choose which words I should use." Ryuuji glared at Kiniji and Kiniji sweat dropped every second. "Oh yes, I'm sorry for saying weird stuff to you. My mind got jumbled because of my thoughts." Her face down when shortly sharp pain hit her head. _Stupid headache…_

She sighed in pain. Then, she quickly covered her mouth when she realized Ryuuji was still standing. "Well, I will go ahead. See you later…" She murmured at the end of sentence that no one could hear her.

Kiniji was about to leave the hallway to go to her room but someone grabbed her arm. Ryuuji, still looking at Kiniji, pulled her by grabing her wrist with his one hand and her shoulder with his other hand. She was suprized that why was acting like this. It was not like him. Well, Kiniji didn't know Ryuuji for a long time but she already analyzed his characterstic long time ago. So, she wondered why Ryuuji would grab her like this.

"…Oh I'm kind of surprised."

"For what?"

"Because you grabbed me like this." Kiniji grinned in amusement.

"…You are weird." Ryuuji scoffed when Kiniji's answer was like that, no lies.

"I heard that lot of time." Then Kiniji rolled her eyes when she realized she sounded weird somehow. She continued. "But you are liar at the battlefield, right? A smart one." Ryuuji gazed to Kiniji's lips but he slightly shook his head and let go of her. She started at him and blinkering her eyes few times.

Then Kiniji giggled suddenly.

"Oh boy, I should stop think strange things in my head. It became habit now."

Ryuuji grumbled in annoyance when she said like that. Kiniji saw through what Ryuuji was trying to do but she thought it as her imagination.

Somehow her cheerful attitude was drawing him to her. It was attracting. Also, she can see through what people were thinking even she could see what Ryuuji's thoughts. Yes, sometimes she put her nose in somebody's business but she was caring that person in good way. A truthful idiot if he had to put nickname for her. An onmyouji would fall for the god and that from other country.

_I'm no different from my idiotic sister…_

"Ummm… Ryuuji-kun, you are making scary face, here? Are you thinking about unpleasant thing that ticking you?" Kiniji carefully asked to Ryuuji with concerned eyes. Ryuuji narrowed his eyes in disbelief that she was fast to see through him.

"It's nothing. I'm going to my room."

"Oh yes. See you later then, Ryuuji-kun." Kiniji smiled sweetly at Ryuuji that he almost wanted to cover his noses for seconds. She skipped to her room with happy atmosphere and left Ryuuji at that stated in the hallway.

Around the opposite corner where Kiniji just went, Rikuo and Yura were looking at Ryuuji quietly. Yura couldn't believe her eyes what she was seeing at her brother's reaction.

"Wow, I can't believe my demonic brother would make that face."

Rikuo, in his night form, was putting his fingers on his chin and chuckling mischievously.

"I think I found a way to black mail at him when he would make noise about our relationship."

Yura sighed and slapped Rikuo's forehead with her ofuda. "Don't make trouble to Kiniji-san."

Rikuo mumbled under his breath as he took that ofuda and tossed over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>In the dark place, AkaKarasu was sitting his throne silently as he was waiting for something. He was waiting right moment. Now, he found where the princess's soul hidden so he needed a way to get his hand on that girl. A swift sound made in the middle of dark place, a weapon-human, who just finished his spying to Nura Gumi's main house returned.<p>

"AkaKarasu-sama. I'm reporting my duties. The four symbols are currently resting at Nura Gumi's main house. The onmyouji girl, the container of Nari-sama's soul, is also there as well."

"Anything else?"

"…No, that is all sir." The spy cut the information about Rikuo and Yura's relationship to his master. He didn't want to his master to get upset for that mere relationship.

AkaKarasu gazed below to his spy and asked another question. "Did you give the letter to one of four symbols that is spying for us?" The spy nodded. "Yes, at this time, the god is probably reading our letter about when we will going to attack Nura Gumi's main house and take him and onmyouji girl.

Meanwhile, Kiniji was reading the letter in seriousness in her face. She carefully read it again to make sure what she was seeing at it. Then, Kyouji spoke to her behind of her back and he couldn't see what his sister was doing because of his spot. He was standing near the door.

["Big sis, what're you doing?"]

["Oh nothing."] Kiniji smiled and quickly hid that letter to somewhere. Kyouji tilted his head in questionable way because of her strange act. He shrugged his shoulders to shake off that idea.

["Oh, and I called for Yura for you. I don't know why you would call in the middle of night."]

["It's important matter."] Kiniji grinned. Kyouji rolled his eyes. He didn't want to involve the serious relationship now. He had enough about it. ["Whatever. I will go somewhere to wait for you guys to finish. Call me later when you finished your business with her."]

When he turned his back to her and about to leave the room, Kiniji slowly drew her guns behind her back so Kyouji won't noticed about it. But, she didn't move at all until Kyouji already left the room. Kiniji sighed.

["No…I should do it…"]

_I can't let my emotion to get distract. I need to see this as logical and rational._

* * *

><p>Yura walked her way to Kiniji and Kyouji's room. She heard from Kyouji that Kiniji called her at middle of night. Before she went to visit Kiniji, Ryuuji asked her to deliver some night snack to Kiniji. Yura dropped her jaw when she saw a very faint reddish cheek on his face.<p>

_Was there a romance between them at all? They sounded like a small conversation!_

Yura wanted to scream to the mountain or to deep hole how she can't believe this! Then again, Kiniji was good woman and she cared about Yura many times. If it was Kiniji that would stand next to Ryuuji then she would gladly accept it.

"I mean god is cool and powerful…"

"Keikain-san, what are you mumbling?"

The sudden voice started Yura and she almost jumped as yelped in surprise. Tsurara, the snow maiden with innocence face stood next between Yura.

"Tsurara-san, you startled me."

"Oops sorry, I saw you ahead of me so I decided to greet you at least. So, what was thing you talked about?" Tsurara tilted her head, tapping her finger on her cheek as she was waiting Yura's answer.

Yura waved her hands and shook her head at same time. "It..It's nothing! Tsurara-san."

Tsruara frowned at Yura's answer. She didn't get satisfactory answer but decided to slip that one and asked next one. "Then, what are you doing in late night? Rikuo-sama will worry and I will freeze you if you make Rikuo-sama to worry."

Yura sweat dropped when she heard Tsurara's half concerned question and threating at same time. "Kiniji-san called me to come to her room. She said it's important."

"Mind if I come along with you?" Tsurara asked to join company and Yura nodded to let her join.

When they arrived almost at Kiniji and Kyouji's room, they smelled something. The smell of blood and it was very fresh. They gasped and rushed to the room as they checked that the door was opened. When Yura stepped on the floor of the room, she slipped. The sound of splash made when Yura fell on the ground. She smelled the strong smell of blood and noticed her hands and body got cover by blood.

"Keikain-san!" Tsurara gasped when she saw the scene. The floor was covered by blood and there were body parts scattering on. Yura's eyes got widen when she checked whose body parts that belonged to. They were belonged to…

"K…Kiniji-san…."

Suzaku, one of four symbols, was sliced into pieces that no one would believe these were god at first place. Yura and Tsurara froze at their spots and couldn't move from their spots. It was terrible. A worst nightmare came upon them.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, now there is the major one hit there. Yes, one of gods got attacked here. (Kiniji isn't died since she is god and it's impossible to kill god.-Of course, they can be attacked.) I want to write about fighting scene or draw it. Yes, that would be awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. I am just writing fanfic for my imagination.

Author note: I hate cliffhanger because it's making me to cut the flow of story or somestuff

Waring: some foul language, OCs, and violence (the warning might be increase/sweat), also some Ooc-ness.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 Traitor<p>

A shot came from the certain room and many yokais were flinched as they heard. Ankin, who was currently in his god form, roared when he heard what happened to Kiniji. Yura was still sniffing while covered her face with her hands. Rikuo put his arms on Yura's shoulders to comfort her, even thought he was in his yokai form. Ryuuji was looking at Kiniji, who was already put together and recovered her body but she didn't wake up at moment. Kyouji was just standing, leant on the wall as he closed his eyes. He spoke when Ankin screamed and cursed the culprit every second.

"Shut your mouth, stupid cat."

"Shut? Shut? How you can calm at this? Your sister got serious attack and she is in coma!"

Kyouji scoffed and walked toward to Ankin as he emitted his power. "She isn't dead. She's sleeping to recover her spiritual energies in slow progress."

Everyone looked at Kyouji except Ankin and Suima, these two showed their discomfort faces and glared to Kyouji. Ryuuji focused his eyes to Kyouji as his frown deeper as time went.

He asked. "Is there a fast way to wake her up?" Kyouji drifted his gaze to Ryuuji. Ryuuji's face looked normal (his eyes always narrowed) but Kyouji noticed something else in his eyes. He smirked at this new.

"Well, there is other ways but I don't want to do them."

"What?" Ryuuji snapped his anger from Kyouji's cocky answer and he was about drawn out his water bottle to call his shikigami. Kyouji clicked his tough as he moved his index finger side to side.

"I said_** I**_ don't want to do them. If I did, _**some of you**_ won't be happy with this. That's why Suima didn't tell even now." Kyouji pointed to Suima as they flinched when he pointed them. Suima stammered but he still managed to say. He tried his best under Ryuuji's death glare.

"There are three ways. First one is bring many humans as possible and put them near Kiniji. Then, she will take their spiritual energies from them. However, she could take too much from them since she is in serious condition."

Rikuo showed his disagreement to that method because he didn't want to humans to be hurt that way. Suima nodded and continued that Kiniji also don't want to that even she was still conscious. Yura raised her hand and got Suima's attention. Yura asked a question to him.

"If that's the case then why I and Ryuuji-nii san are still be okay?"

"Ah, Kiniji would still restrain herself to pull out you guys' spiritual energies even in unconscious state. Also, she could draw out the energies from us. Mine and Ankin's are toxic to Kiniji and Kyouji. Same goes for us as well." Suima answered to that question while Yura nodded and looked at Kiniji with cared eyes. Also, Ryuuji laid his hand on Kiniji's hand as his eyes got soft bit. (Still his eyes are narrowed!)

Suima continued his explanations. "Second one is letting Kyouji to transfer his spiritual energy to Kiniji directly. What _directly_ here means…_**a close body contact**_." Suima's face got flushed when he said contact. Ankin didn't have a slight idea why he would flush about. Kyouji chuckled evilly when Suima couldn't explain it to them.

Ankin raised his voice's volume when Suima couldn't continue. "Then let him hold Kiniji big sis's hand. That would solve the problem." Suima shook his head in disagreement. "No, he can't do that kind of body contact."

"Then, hold her arm."

"No."

"Then where?"

Suima sighed as he massaged his temples. Ankin really didn't get it. Also, everybody didn't understand what he meant **this body contact** here. He let out heavy sigh that would dig the ground.

"Okay, I don't want to say this from my mouth. So let me give you hint. On the face, there is the hole that is easy to let flow spiritual energy to one….And…"

Kyouji wasn't much patience person so he snapped as he babbled his mouth.

"Oh, just say I'm gonna put my mouth on her mouth. That's the direct body contact you are talkiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggg…Keh!"

The angry veins popped on the Ryuuji's head when he heard that. He won't allow that! He didn't give damn about that method. He didn't care even Kiniji and Kyouji are sister and brother, no which were even worse! So Ryuuji practically was chocking Kyouji's neck to warn him _**not to even think about to do it. **_

Kyouji waved his hands to ask for help from others and Suima stepped in the trouble to help him. Suima said to Kyouji in annoyed tone.

"You should not say that directly, Kyouji." Then he continued the third method. "Then other human can do it in Kyouji's place. Humans are composed in ying and yang energies and man have more yang energy, which is the energy that Kiniji and Kyouji are using."

Kyouji added before Ryuuji say something. "But, my big sis would draw out too much spiritual energy from human in her current condition. Let's wait until she is a bit strong enough to draw out small amount from him or her."

This time Yura asked. "How many days should we wait?"

"Well, that would two or three days. She was cut in pieces." Kyouji casually said about her injuries. Ankin really didn't like his attitude and was about draw out his hammer, Suima stopped him.

Then, someone asked Rikuo's permission to open the room's door. Rikuo granted the permission coolly when he already knew who was. It was Kurotabou that asked the permission. Actually he was here for the report.

"Rikuo-sama, the generals are waiting for you in the huge meeting room just as you called."

"Ah, thank you Kurotabou. Well, shall we go?" Then, Rikuo put his hand on over Yura's shoulder and pull her as he held her closely. Yura flinched and tried to get out from his grip.

"What…What are you doing!"

"Um? I'm just making sure you are here with me." As he replied to Yura, he looked at her in affection way. Yura almost chocked her breath when she saw dazzling in Rikuo's crimson colored eyes.

'_Get a hold yourself, Yura Keikain! Don't lead him! Don't lead him!'_ Yura chanted words inside of her that she won't Rikuo to lead her in this serious situation. She still confessed to him but that didn't mean her nature won't subside. She averted her eyes from Rikuo's gaze amd looked to her brother.

"Ryuuji-niisan, are you coming too?"

Ryuuji glared to Yura but he drifted his gazes to Kiniji quietly. "Nah, I'm gonna sit here. That bastard who injured her might come back if he knows she is still alive."

"Ah, right…"

"Then, I will be with Kiniji big sis…" Ankin raised his hand to participate but Rikuo cut his words.

"No, you three gods are coming to meeting as well. There is something we would like to discuss." Rikuo smirked mischievously that these three gods sweat dropped like rain. Now, they really didn't want to know what he was planning for them.

* * *

><p>Many yokais were gathered in the meeting room. The three gods were also sitting in the room in uncomfortable faces. Hidemoto and Nurarihyon brought out the fact that the seven branched-sword chose Yura as its master and they needed to protect her so she won't fall in to AkaKarasu's hand. The next issue that Hidemoto brought was an offensive issue to them. Ankin growled loudly that many yokais except generals and Rikuo to shiver down their spines.<p>

"What did you just say, you shikigami?" Ankin was about to lose his cool that he didn't address Hidemoto by his name.

Hidemoto didn't lose his grin but his eyes didn't have mischievous in them. "I think there is the traitor in here and that would be one of you guys." Suima didn't want to agree but he nodded.

"Yes, I can see your point."

"Suima!"

"Ankin, they attacked Kiniji who was in weak condition among us."

"But AkaKarasu attacked Kiniji directly. So he knew that."

Suima shook his head weakly. "The enemies don't know much about us as well as Nura Gumi and Keikains. People usually think gods are invincible but we do have some weakness and four of us knew those."

Hidemoto hummed then continued his explanations. "And, even the enemies only abled to scratch you guys even their attacks were strong enough to damage yokais. So an assassin that attacked Kiniji-san and caused serious damage means he is in same level as gods."

That statement made three gods to flinch. Now all yokais were looking them in disbelief eyes. Hitotsume snickered and said something in teased manner.

"Hah, even gods are not all tough at all. Just one god injured and they were panicked. Then, there is the traitor in them. They are even worse than low-yokai."

Ankin's growled angrily. "That's enough…"

"Huh?"

"That's enough!"

Then sudden burst of huge spiritual energy came from Ankin and all yokais and humans pushed down to the ground. It wasn't something that any 'fear' of yokai could compare. It was in whole different level.

Suima shouted. "Ankin! Are you nuts? You are destroying the balance of nature in here with that sudden ying energy!" However, Suima's desperate shout didn't reach to Ankin's eyes. He was undergoing the transformation that was different god-form. When his body was growing bigger, someone knocked him out from the back of his head. Aotabo, who was gasping the air, managed to knock him out. The transformation got cancelled so Ankin returned to his human form with unconscious eyes.

Rikuo was sweating dried sweat from his back but still managed to see the situation. "Good job, Aotabo. Phew…That was some whole different level. Are you okay, Yura?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. So will you let go of me?" Yura was blushing so hard that the heat on her face was killing her. Rikuo held firmly Yura's waist and lead closely to Yura's side to shield her from Ankin's spiritual energy. So close body contact was making Yura to be embarrassed.

Aotabo carried Ankin by putting him above his one shoulder. Tsurara became aid with them to give some treatment to Ankin. They headed to the room and the meeting room's atmosphere became worse. Kyouji grumbled in displeasure. Then, his eyes met Yura's questionable eyes.

Kyouji quickly averted his eyes and stood up from his seat to get out the meeting room. Yura tilted her head and also stood up to follow him. Something very disturbing sign was coming from him.

Rikuo sighed lightly as Yura got out from the room. He still wanted to tease Yura a bit. The slight pink cheeks of her or reddish face that resembled tomato was so amusing. However, he was still worry about her if she is doing some reckless thing without his presence. So he decided to follow her with using his fear.

* * *

><p>Kyouji, while he was still in his god form, carried his sword in his hand. He drew his sword a bit and put it back again and again. He was standing in the balcony where he could see the sakura tree that belonged to Nura Gumi in the garden. The tree was giving some part of spiritual energy to Kyouji. Kyouji sighed heavily as he put his other hand on his forehead.<p>

"What a kind tree are you…" He murmured and noticed someone approached him from his side. It was Yura. He groaned and clenched his sword strongly. "What do you want, Yura-chan? You should stay with others since I could be a dangerous enemy to you."

"…Kyouji-san, you are upset after all, right?"

"Huh?"

Yura closed her eyes lightly but still enough see everything as her head bowed a bit. "You acted like casual and showed no pity to your sister but still, you care about her, right?"

"…" Kyouji didn't respond to Yura. His eyes got widen in surprise when he heard but didn't expect that from her. "What made you think that?"

"Well, your action might be. They are kind of childish act." Then, Yura giggled as her replies ended. Kyouji's action was like a kid that he tried to hide his true feeling by acting mean.

"Well, my sister is kind of stupid in my way but…yeah she is still my dearly sister."

"I guess that's what siblings do feel to each other." Yura smiled softly as she looked at sakura's tree.

"…Such a kind and foolish girl you are, Yura-chan."

"Eh?"

"That's why you are easy to be attacked by someone."

Kyouji's voice changed suddenly. The voice was still same but what changed was the tone and feeling inside of it. His gaze changed into deadly beast and drew out his sword from the sheath as tried to slash Yura.

*Kang*

The sound of clashing swords echoed in the garden of the main house. Kyouji didn't blink his eyes in surprise to see who stopped his sword. Rikuo was glaring Kyouji with his deathly glare from his crimson eyes while holding Yura to his side.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rikuo hissed angrily to Kyouji. Kyouji snickered.

"Just pulling the scheme quickly. I knew cutting my sister would bring the suspicious but I never expected to Hidemoto to point gods in the suspicious category."

Yura gasped when she heard what Kyouji just said. "You are the one that attacked Kiniji-san?"

"Yeah. My sis tried to attack me to stop me for leaking the information. But she hesitated to shoot me. So, I cut her into tiny pieces and it felt so amazing." Kyouji chuckled evilly as he put more force to his sword to push Rikuo's sword.

"You…How can you attack your own sister!" Yura shouted back to him but he didn't pay any attention to her. Rikuo spoke this time. "So, you are the traitor…"

Kyouji snickered again and whispered that no one could here. "For now…"

He put his fingers on his lip and whistled loudly. Then, many yokais and human-weapons came out from the wall of main house. The Nura Gumi's yokais, who heard the ruckus from the garden and came to the scene, shocked to this Hyakki Yako. Kubinashi questioned.

"How could we not notice their presence?"

"I stole one of my sis's inventions. It can hide your presence in longest time." Kyouji then stepped back few when Rikuo clashed his sword one more time. Kurotabou shoted.

"Rikuo-sama!"

"Now…" Kyouji chuckled as he raised his sword to point Yura. "I will take Yura, the master of seven-brached sword."

Rikuo pushed Yura to his yokais and ordered them to protect her. Yura protested a bit for sudden shoving. Rikuo corrected his grib for the sword and changed his position to attack.

"Not going to happen."

"We will see."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, the traitor showed up quickly. I think I progress the story quickly, what do you think? And his betrayal explained why Kyouji acted jerk because of his position. There are some reversal hints are there and more at next chapters. I hope I can end this one quickly.


End file.
